


Lift Me

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Flustered!Jackson, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mark makes Jackson flustered, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson didn’t know what he was thinking when he asked Mark to carry him. He really shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Lift Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Choom Studios Behind The Scenes Video. You all know what I’m talking about right?

“Lift me.” Jackson wanted to carry out an experiment and to see if his new diet had worked wonders but instantly regretted it the second he’d said those words to Mark. It wasn’t that he hated being in the eldest rapper’s arms, no way, he just knew his lover would tease him and he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

He was right in thinking that though since Mark had lifted him with ease and in the brief moment their eyes met before Mark turned to look at Yugyeom behind him, he received a knowing smirk. His cheeks reddened and he shied away. When Mark shifted his body, Jackson ended up leaning into him more, engulfed by the strong scent of his perfume and entranced by his attractive looks. He hadn’t wanted to let go yet and apparently, Mark didn’t either.

The eldest rapper walked around the studio, still carrying Jackson in his arms even as they gained multiple gawkers. Those strangers had probably thought Mark was just showing off his strength and while they weren’t wrong in thinking so, it was more than that. Once they were a little distance away from any potential eavesdroppers, Mark spoke in his low voice that usually made his lover melt, “Remember when I took you to bed like this?”

Jackson’s eyes widened hearing those words and he almost squealed, the topic so dangerous in a public setting that he desperately wanted to cover his boyfriend’s mouth before the man could continue on. Thankfully though, Mark tones down the level of risqué, “Should I carry you all the way home?”

Groaning into his boyfriend’s shoulder, Jackson pleaded with the man to stop saying stuff like that, so carefree and wild, and wondered when their roles had switched, though slightly pleased by the suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
